


only straight girls wear drivesuits

by orphan_account



Series: Oops! All Lesbians!™ [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Female Chuck Hansen, Female Raleigh Becket, Gen, I MIGHT WRITE MORE CHAPTERS LATER but for the time being. i do not know, Rule 63, always-a-girl!chuck hansen, always-a-girl!raleigh becket, i thINK that those r all the applicable tags, kiiiiiind of like they arent together when theyre young enough for it to be weird, unrequited love (for the time being probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The hatch pops open as the camera zooms in even further, and two helmeted, masculine figures in skintight drivesuits clamber out to stand on the hull. The taller one (identified helpfully by the closed captioning as Yancy Becket) removes his helmet and lets loose a dazzling smile, elbowing his brother to encourage him to do the same. The camera pans to the shorter figure, who must be Raleigh, as he pulls off his helmet and oh, that’s not a he at all, thinks Chuck as she flushes up to her roots.





	

Chuck Hansen is fourteen when she has her first crush.

She hadn’t thought it would happen to her; she’d been too preoccupied with her all-consuming need to train, to fight, to kill the things that made the world feel powerless. Despite her uncle and some of the techs at the Shatterdomes’ constant teasing and insistence that with all these boys around she’d be bound to have some kind of fling soon (much to her father’s chagrin), she hasn’t found herself remotely interested in any of the tall, toned, handsome boys that she’s regularly surrounded with.

No, it’s not until October 17, 2017, that she feels the first stirrings of something that could be called interest.

She’s parked motionless in front of the tiny TV in her dad’s room, watching the live news report on the kaiju attack in Los Angeles. Yamarashi—the biggest category II on record, the newscaster says reverently. Chuck clenches the denim of her jeans in her hands and leans towards the TV screen without realizing what she’s doing, watching with rapt attention as the Jaegers are flown in. They’re dropped at the mouth of the Los Angeles river and she’s spent enough time with her father at work to recognize the strategy; the blue Mark III is engaging the kaiju only as much as it absolutely needs to to keep its focus off the other Jaeger, giving the other pilots time to prep their missile system. She holds her breath as the missiles are launched, a cheer building in her throat, but the cheer dies as the kaiju shakes its massive head like it’s shaking away a fly and gets back onto its feet with ease. 

The newscaster seems just as shocked, and Chuck blinks nervously, clenching her jaw so hard she risks popping a wire out of her braces. She sees the moment that the Mark III pilots make the decision to take over the fight, rushing forward to grapple with Yamarashi. She barely breathes during the long struggle through the port, partly because she’s still shaken by the fact that the kaiju took virtually no damage from the specially developed missiles and partly because she knows that if they make it to the freeway the property damage will be in the red and her father will not be happy.

Then, in a move she definitely had not been expecting, the Jaeger closes its fist around the neck of a nearby cargo crane and lifts it behind the kaiju’s head, feinting a punch with its other hand so that it can reach behind the beast and grab the crane’s wire to wrap it around the kaiju’s throat. Chuck lets out a breathless whoop, shooting up from where she sits on the end of her father’s bed, as the Jaeger pulls the wire tight and Yamarashi’s head slides clean off, its four eyes open wide and startled.

The camera zooms in on the blue Mark III as the newscaster chatters excitedly; the Jaeger’s name is Gipsy Danger, piloted by a pair of siblings; twenty-one-year-old Yancy Becket and eighteen-year-old Raleigh Becket (Chuck can’t help but sigh a bit; another sausage party in the ConnPod, how original). This is their first kill, says the newscaster, and oh look, they’re coming out of the hatch to celebrate!

Sure enough, the hatch pops open as the camera zooms in even further, and two helmeted, masculine figures in skintight drivesuits clamber out to stand on the hull. The taller one (identified helpfully by the closed captioning as Yancy Becket) removes his helmet and lets loose a dazzling smile, elbowing his brother to encourage him to do the same. The camera pans to the shorter figure, who must be Raleigh, as he pulls off his helmet and _oh, that’s not a he at all,_ thinks Chuck as she flushes up to her roots.

Raleigh Becket lifts her helmet off and shakes some of the sweat out of her curly, sandy-colored pixie cut, beaming the same smile as her brother. She nearly drops the helmet when Yancy throws an arm around her for a joyful side-hug and they both laugh, pumping their gloved fists and putting on a show for the cameras. Yancy even kisses his bicep, which earns him a playful swat from Raleigh. They stop horsing around a bit but their smiles never fade as they wave at the crowd and the cameras, and then Raleigh looks directly into the camera and winks.

The wire pops out of Chuck’s bracket.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that the hit sci-fi original film pacific rim (2013, dir guillermo del toro, screenplay by travis beacham) doesnt have any male main characters? there just arent any featured men? pretty crazy right??
> 
> ok but seriously... there were 3 speaking female characters in pr (i actually had to look up who the third is; if you're curious, the three are mako, sasha, and the woman in the bunker who calls newt "little dude") and as much as i love this movie god DAMN it needs more ladies. and more lesbians. so i made them ladies and i made them lesbians.
> 
> honestly i've thought about "what if everyone in pacific rim was a lesbian" so much that i kind of forget that they AREN'T all lesbians and my goal w this fic + the ficlets that will likely follow since i have been churning out a LOT of them is to get you all to that point as well
> 
> long live the lesbians!! and as always pls dont hesitate to comment any feedback. this was un-beta'd and probably full of silly little mistakes (i've caught two since posting, including one IN THE SUMMARY, embarrassingly enough)


End file.
